Lolita
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: OoC. Una chica nueva con mini-falda a cuadros, irrumpe su vida. Los juegos atrevidos no se hacen esperar. La pasión contenida se desata. Sasuke y Sakura tientan sus más íntimos deseos y las consecuencias no se hacen esperar
1. Una Chica Extraña Irrumpe su vida

**Lolita **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Mini-Fic es completamente de la autoria de TheDC1809, tomando de inspiración la canción Lolita de Joaquin Sabina.

Esta Historia es original de **TheDC1809 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido a menos que le pidan ala autora origunal su consentimiento si no es asi se considera plagio y creanme si lo hasen suffriran las peores torturas me jode que hagan siempre lo mismo por lo menos tenga la decencia de pedir permiso.

He sido victima del plagio **NUEVAMENTE** o sea por lo menos pidan permiso creanme no sera negado pero me molesta que no lo pidan el ficc que plagiaron es **Virgin Crisis** trama tomada del manga del mismo nombre y lo que mas me molesta es que digan que es suyo o sea el manga es conocido como rayos pueen decir que es suyo pero bueno dejo de lado eso porque no sirve de nada enojarme.

**M**ucho OoC..OoC

**Advertencia Los lugares en los que se desemvuelven estaran igual no sera cambiados a menos que de verdad ustedes lo quieran aunque prefiero dejarlos asi no pregunten porque pero me parece mas interesante que se quede como estan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Una extraña irrumpiendo su vida.<strong>

_Otro día nublado. No debería sorprenderme_ – pensó Sasuke mirando a través de su ventana, contemplando el cielo nuboso que se extendía por encima de su casa, ubicada en Forks, un pueblo chico, donde no ocurría nada interesante.

Los pocos eventos que sucedían, siempre llegaban a oídos de todos sus habitantes. Uno de ellos, la reciente mudanza de la hija del Jefe Haruno.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó su padre Fugaku desde el primer piso – baja a la sala. Debo decirte algo.

- Voy! – repuso.

De un salto bajó de su cama y tomo las escaleras. Ya estando en sala, se dispuso a tomar asiento, mientras que su padre se sentó frente a él.

- Hijo, quiero pedirte un favor – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Lo que sea

- Mañana vendrá Sakura, la hija del Jefe Haruno.

- ¿Y debo hacerle una fiesta o qué? – dijo Sasuke con tono burlón.

- Debes irte con ella de ahora en adelante a la escuela – contestó su padre, mientras que los ojos de Sasuke se abrían escépticamente – y también debes enseñarle el pueblo, pues como sabes, es nueva.

- ¿Me pides que sea su guardaespaldas? Ni que fuera una niñita

- No lo es, pues tiene casi tu misma edad. 17 años - Sasuke ya había cumplido 18 años

- Está bien – acepto Sasuke con un suspiro.

Sasuke ignoraba que la palabra "niñita" no encajaría con el termino que definía a Sakura, la chica nueva.

Al día siguiente, antes de irse al trabajo, Fugaku le repitió a Sasuke lo que debía hacer cuando llegase Sakura a su casa. Una vez lo hizo, tomo su Mercedes rumbo al hospital, donde ejercía como Médico.

Sasuke tomó una tostada y un poco de café que su madre Mikoto acostumbraba a preparar para él y su padre. De repente, sonó el timbre de la casa.

_Debe de ser la chica_ – pensó Sasuke mientras se levantaba del comedor y se dirigía a la puerta.

_**Llaman al timbre, salgo a mirar**_

_**Y abro la puerta y estás ahí**_

_**Dulce regalo que Satanás, manda para mí**_

Sus ojos vislumbraron la fina figura de Sakura Haruno, que se veía de manera angelical con su uniforme del instituto de Forks. Por un momento admiró sus piernas de color melocotón, que contrastaban perfectamente con la corta falda roja a cuadros. Luego dirigió su mirada estupefacta hacia su torso, adornado con dos pechos cubiertos por una fina camisa de lino blanco, desabotonada en el primer botón.

Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras ante la presencia de Sakura.- Disculpa – Sasuke se sintió estúpido frente a la chica, cosa que jamás le había sucedido – Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

- Ya lo sabía. Tu padre le comentó al mío que serás el que me muestre el pueblo

- Así es – le afirmo fuertemente – de ahora en adelante te recogeré a tu casa y te llevare a la escuela. Dame unos minutos

- ¿Se te comieron la lengua los ratones? – dijo Sakura ácidamente con un tono burlón.

Soltó la perilla de la puerta para correr a su habitación en busca de su maletín lleno de libros y de sus llaves del mercedes plateado, regalo de sus padres al cumplir 18 años.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras, vio que Sakura se había sentado en el porche de la casa a esperarlo. También notó como sus piernas se cruzaban de una manera seductora.

_Dios mío, no permitas que pierda mi decencia _– suplicó mentalmente Sasuke. Tomo su abrigo del perchero ubicado detrás de la puerta y se dispuso a salir con Sakura hacia el instituto.

En el auto plateado, el ambiente se notaba un poco tenso entre ambos. Sasuke rogaba no mirar tan seductoramente a Sakura, y ella trataba de ignorar el aspecto tan simpático de él.

- Y ¿te ha gustado lo que has visto? – dijo Sasuke tratando de romper un poco el hielo – me refiero a lo que has visto del pueblo – hizo un tonto esfuerzo de autocorregirse.

- Es aburrido estar acá – dijo Sakura, que en el fondo deseaba reírse por la frase de Sasuke– no sucede nada excitante

- ¿Qué defines excitante? – preguntó cautelosamente Sasuke

- La aventura. Hacer lo que no debes tiene mucha adrenalina

- ¿Y lo haces a menudo?

- Siempre trato de salir de la monotonía, ¿tú lo haces? – Sakura miro a Sasuke con la ceja levantada

- No mucho, soy un poco reservado a ciertas cosas

- ¿Cómo en el sexo?

- ¿Por qué sale a relucir ese tema en este momento?

- ¿Acaso nunca has hecho algo sucio? - rió picaramente

- Soy un hombre, y lo que deseo, lo tengo – miro fijamente a Sakura.

Poco a poco su carro se detenía en el estacionamiento del instituto.

- Eso se debe a que las chicas de por acá son fáciles – dijo Sakura de manera indiferente - ¿Tú crees que soy así? – Sakura se acerco peligrosamente a él

- Puede ser – dijo Sasuke un poco aturdido al sentir el fresco aliento de Sakura en su cuello

- Siento decepcionarte Uchiha– dijo con un puchero lleno de burla. Separó rápidamente de él y salió del auto.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara...<em>


	2. La tentación Sale  a Flote

**Lolita **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Mini-Fic es completamente de la autoria de TheDC1809, tomando de inspiración la canción Lolita de Joaquin Sabina.

Esta Historia es original de **TheDC1809 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido a menos que le pidan ala autora origunal su consentimiento si no es asi se considera plagio y creanme si lo hasen suffriran las peores torturas me jode que hagan siempre lo mismo por lo menos tenga la decencia de pedir permiso.

**M**ucho OoC..OoC

**Advertencia Los lugares en los que se desemvuelven estaran igual no sera cambiados a menos que de verdad ustedes lo quieran aunque prefiero dejarlos asi no pregunten porque pero me parece mas interesante que se quede como estan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: La Tentación sale a Flote<strong>

_Siento decepcionarte Uchiha _

Aturdido y hasta un poco molesto por la actitud de Sakura en el auto, tomó su mochila y salió a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Sasuke preguntó a Sakura

- ¿Qué fue qué?

- Lo que paso en el auto – Sakura seguía con su actitud de indiferencia – Olvídalo – repuso al final.

Esta muchacha sería su perdición.

Había pasado una semana y nada había cambiado en la relación que Sasuke y Sakura tenían: tratándose de ignorarse uno al otro.

Estando ambos en clase de Biología, y para su desgracia, sentados de manera contigua, Sakura deslizo un pequeño papel a través de la mesa, ubicándolo frente a Sasuke. Éste lo tomo de manera vacilante y lo abrió sin que el maestro se diera cuenta.

_En 10 minutos te espero en el baño de mujeres_

_Sakura._

Observó como Sakura se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el profesor para pedir permiso. Éste accedió. Luego de 9 minutos contabilizados por el reloj de pared que se hallaba en el salón de clases, Sasuke también pidió permiso.

De camino hacia el baño de mujeres, el corazón de Sasuke latía aceleradamente, y por su cuerpo recorría mucha adrenalina. Recordó las palabas de Sakura..

_¿Acaso nunca has hecho algo sucio con alguien?_

Sin arrepentirse de nada, abrió la puerta del baño y paso la cerradura cuando la cerró. Camino sigilosamente por el lugar, pero no veía a Sakura por ningún lado.

_De seguro_ _la muy estúpida me jugó una broma_ – se dijo mentalmente Sasuke mientras regresaba a la puerta.

- ¿Ya te vas? – la voz de Sakura se asomó detrás de él

- Pensé que no estabas – volteo a verla

- Jamás te fallaría – dijo Sakura sentándose en el lavabo, mientras cruzaba sus piernas de manera seductora

- ¿Que deseas de mi? – dijo amargamente Sasuke – no estoy para juegos con niñas que se creen mujeres.

- ¿Eso piensas de mi? – hizo un falso puchero

- Dime de una vez – se acerco peligrosamente a ella

- Bésame – dijo la ojiverde acechándolo

- ¿Un capricho adolescente?

- ¿Acaso no quieres?

Sin decir más palabras, estampó sus labios demandantes en los de ella. Sasuke se acomodo en medio de sus piernas y con una mano ascendía por su muslo, mientras que le hacía escapar gemidos a Sakura

- Tócame – le dijo Sakura de manera sensual al oído. Tomo la mano de Sasuke y la puso debajo de su falda.

De manea instintiva, ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir el íntimo toque.

- Dime que me detenga – dijo roncamente Sasuke mientras hundía sus dedos en la intimidad de Sakura

- No lo hagas – gimió Sakura en su oído. Con esfuerzo, abrió la camisa de Sasuke para admirarlo y besar su torso.

Poco a poco se despojaron de la ropa que más les estorbaba. Cuando sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaron, Sasuke sin omitir palabra alguna, la penetró con violencia mientras la arrinconaba en la pared

- ¿Esto era lo que buscabas? – dijo embistiéndola fuertemente, mientas enterraba su cuello en el de ella.

- Sí – dijo gimiendo – pero un poco más rápido

Obedeciéndole, aumento sus movimientos. Ambos llegaban a la cumbre del éxtasis.

Después de lo sucedido en el baño, regresaron a la clase, que afortunadamente continuaba. A los 5 minutos de haber tomado sus respectivos asientos. Ninguno podía concentrarse en lo que el profesor explicaba.

_**Su asignatura que va aprobar**_

_**Explíqueme otra vez la lección**_

_**Deme una clase particular, señor profesor**_

Ambos estaban rebobinando ese maravilloso momento, cuando sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, cuando los besos cargados de pasión surgían de repente. Su atracción era inminente.

_**Lolita, me excitas**_

_**Ver esa piel de melocotón**_

_**Lolita, maldita**_

_**Adolescente sin corazón**_

Cuando acabaron las clases, casi corrían por llegar asu auto. Querían evitar la fuerte química que había surgido.

Estando dentro del auto, Sakura cruzaba seductoramente sus piernas mientras su rostro apuntaba hacia afuera. Sasuke no podía deja de observarla, mientras conducía nerviosamente.

_**Bajo la falda de colegial**_

_**Cruzas las piernas con intención**_

_**Y tu liguero me hace olvidar, la lección**_

* * *

><p><em>Continuara..<em>


	3. Evitandose

**Lolita **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Mini-Fic es completamente de la autoria de TheDC1809, tomando de inspiración la canción Lolita de Joaquin Sabina.

Esta Historia es original de **TheDC1809 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido a menos que le pidan ala autora origunal su consentimiento si no es asi se considera plagio y creanme si lo hasen suffriran las peores torturas me jode que hagan siempre lo mismo por lo menos tenga la decencia de pedir permiso.

**M**ucho OoC..OoC

**Advertencia Los lugares en los que se desemvuelven estaran igual no sera cambiados a menos que de verdad ustedes lo quieran aunque prefiero dejarlos asi no pregunten porque pero me parece mas interesante que se quede como estan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Evitándose<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, como lo hacían rutinariamente, iban en el choche rumbo a la escuela. Su primera clase era Francés.

- Bonjour! Alumnos – saludó la maestra – hoy repartiré diálogos en francés para grupos de dos.

- ¿Nosotros escogemos al compañero? – dijo la voz de Soujiro Nishikado

- No, yo misma lo hare por azar

Transcurrían el tiempo y los apellidos Uchiha y Haruno aun seguían sin ser pronunciados por la profesora. Pero solo era cuestión de minutos.

- Uchiha y Haruno, ustedes serán en grupo 4 – anunció la profesora, ganándose murmullos de las chicas en el salón de clases.

- ¿No hay manera de cambiar de pareja? – preguntó Sasuke quitándole la mirada a Sakura

- Ninguna

El trabajo era para el mismo día en las horas de la tarde, así que a todos los del curso les dieron la hora libre para preparar el discurso.

Estaban los dos sentados en un prado, practicando una y otra vez el discurso en francés. Sasuke era un destacado alumno en esta materia, pues su padre le había dado clases particulares cuando era niño. Una vez estuvo aprendida la lección, tomaron sus cosas y se levantaron.

- Debemos entregar esto a las 4:30pm – dijo Sasuke – así que nos vemos acá a las 4:00pm

- Ok – respondió Sakura

- No podré recogerte, debes tomar autobús o taxi – le entrego 10 dólares en la palma de la mano

Eran las 3:50pm y Sakura brillaba por su ausencia. Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de controlar su desesperación. La llamaba al celular y mandaba a buzón, y a su casa había tocado, sin recibir respuesta.

Pasados los minutos, Sasuke se había resignado a que Sakura no vendría. _¿Dónde se metió esa niñita?_ – una frase que retumbaba en su cabeza.

- Joven Sasuke, ¿su compañera donde está? – preguntó su maestra de Francés.

- No pudo asistir profesora, pero yo puedo recitar mi parte del discurso

- Lo siento, esto es en grupo, y la calificación será en grupo.

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Que ha reprobado esta lección. Lo siento

_**Hoy no has venido y había francés**_

_**Vas a arruinar mi reputación**_

_**Sobresaliente te puse ayer, en pasión**_

Lleno de furia, tomo su auto y sin decir palabra alguna, condujo nuevamente hacia la casa de Sakura. _¿Por qué no vino? ¿Acaso hace todo esto por capricho?_ – se preguntaba una y otra vez. Sus sentimientos se fusionaban. Había enojo, preocupación, deseo, anhelo. La cabeza de Sasuke estaba hecha un manojo de emociones encontradas.

Cuando llegó a casa de Sakura, salió rápidamente de su auto y se dispuso a tocar la puerta nuevamente.

Nada. Nadie salía a abrirla.

Como última medida, optó por entrar en la casa por la ventana. Escaló un árbol cercano y de un salto entró a una habitación. Por suerte pudo vislumbrar la figura de Sakura recostada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Parecía profundamente dormida.

Camino sigilosamente hacia ella.

- ¿Que quieres Sasuke? – dijo la voz arrogante de Sakura

- Necesito hablar contigo

- Siento no haber ido a lo de francés, pero no me dio la gana – le dijo volteando su rostro frente al de Sasuke

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó un poco enojado - a veces pienso que detrás de esa coraza de niña caprichosa hay una chica totalmente frágil e indefensa.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada! - furiosamente le pegó una bofetada - ¡Oh Dios! Perdóname - reacciono instantaneamente a su irracionable comportamiento.

Sasuke había quedado anonadado por la bofetada que había recibido.

- ¡Soy una estúpida! - dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama y dando vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado - No debí haberte abofeteado, es que, no sé que me pasa cuando estoy contigo. Pierdo la razón.

El sentimiento de furia se había esfumado por completo. A Sasuke ahora lo albergaba completamente el de preocupación. Quería consolarla.

- ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil? – le reprochó Sakura

- ¿Me preocupo por ti y te salgo a deber?

- No te pedí que vinieras

- Pero al menos no me has pedido que me vaya – un suspiro se escapó de sus labios

- Perdóname por lo de ayer - dijo rápidamente - lo que pasó en el baño.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – le cuestiono Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

- Fue un tonto arrebato, debemos olvidarlo – sus ojos suplicaban una respuesta

- No creo poder hacerlo

- A mí también me costará

- Entonces no lo hagamos – concluyó Sasuke.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso. Ella respondió acercado su cuerpo a él. Sus más internas pasiones salían a flote. Las ropas se quitaban fácilmente. Sus bocas se hallaban en una excitante unión. Las manos recorrían sus cuerpos.

Sasuke tomaba el cuello de Sakura para llenarlo de húmedos besos. Ella recorría con sus manos todo el torso de él. Se recostaron suavemente en la colcha de la cama de Sakura.

Ya estando totalmente desnudos, Sasuke se acomodo en medio de las piernas de su amante. Y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella para poder penetrarla. Hundió suavemente su miembro en la húmeda cavidad. Las ganas de ir más rápido no se hicieron esperar.

Sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, y acompañadas de gemidos. Todo culminó con una deliciosa explosión de placer.

- No puedo olvidarte – le dijo saliendo de ella.

- Sasuke, no podemos seguir así

- Shhh, todo vendrá a su tiempo – la silencio con su dedo - por ahora, solo disfrutemos

- No sabes lo loquita que me traes

- Tu me encantas. Lo sé desde que te vi parada en la puerta de mi casa.

- Fué gracias a mi papá. Él me mando para allá

- Y hablando de tu papá, ¿le diremos de nosotros?

- Claro que no - miro a los ojos de Sasuke - al menos no por ahora o me mandara de regreso a Phoenix

_**Niña de fuego**_

_**con labios de mujer fatal**_

_**Como se entere de nuestros juego, tu papa**_

Nuevamente sus bocas se unían en una maravillosa danza. Sus cuerpo reaccionaban instintivamente a las suaves e intimas caricias que ambos se proporcionaban. Todo era de maravilla en su cama. Sasuke amaba tocar a la sedosa piel de Sakura. No podia resistirse a acariciar lo mas intimo de ella, ganandose gemidos cargados de placer. A Sakura tambien le era dificil no poder contemplar el escultural cuerpo de su amante.

_Continuara.._


	4. Locura latente

**Lolita **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Mini-Fic es completamente de la autoria de TheDC1809, tomando de inspiración la canción Lolita de Joaquin Sabina.

Esta Historia es original de **TheDC1809 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido a menos que le pidan ala autora origunal su consentimiento si no es asi se considera plagio y creanme si lo hasen suffriran las peores torturas me jode que hagan siempre lo mismo por lo menos tenga la decencia de pedir permiso.

**M**ucho OoC..OoC

**Advertencia Los lugares en los que se desemvuelven estaran igual no sera cambiados a menos que de verdad ustedes lo quieran aunque prefiero dejarlos asi no pregunten porque pero me parece mas interesante que se quede como estan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Locura latente<strong>

_No sabes lo loquita que me traes..._

Después de que Sasuke huyera de la casa de Sakura. Sí, huir, pues el padre de ella había llegado más temprano de lo acostumbrado; se fue rápidamente a su auto. Mientras iba en el camino, recordó que debía terminar un proyecto para la clase de música.

Ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza. Lo único que podía pensar era en las hermosas curvas que poseía Sakura, en la manera en que sus manos cubrían sus pechos, sus labios la húmeda y caliente intimidad y sus piernas la rodeaban. La mente del Uchiha era un remolino de pensamientos, todo ellos, eran totalmente cargados de seducción.

Mientras tanto, Sakura aun arreglaba un poco el desastre en su habitación, pero una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Hacer el amor con Sasuke había sido una extraordinaria sensación, que no puede ser borrada con una ducha fría.

Cuando sintió los pasos de su padre acercándose a su habitación, tomo rápidamente el desorden y lo metió debajo de la cama.

- Llegue nena – le dijo dulcemente

- Si lo noté – reprimió una risa al recordar al pobre Sasuke saltando de su ventana como un delincuente

- ¿Estabas sola?

- Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Tu cuarto no huele igual que siempre y está un poco desordenado

_¡Claro que no!, huele a sexo_ – pensó Sakura reprimiendo otra risotada

- Ando removiendo algunas cosas – contesto rápidamente – y tal vez sea el polvo del armario, pues estoy organizándolo

- Ah ok, te espero abajo

Aun su mente no podía procesar la manera en que su corazón aclamaba a Sasuke. ¿Será amor?, puede que sí. Era un sentimiento nuevo que le causaba temor, pues era tan grande, que su cuerpo no podía contenerlo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se hallaba recostado en su cama. Sus ojos miraban fijamente su techo, pero su mente viajaba rápidamente a la habitación de Sakura, donde minutos antes, se hallaba tocándola y besándola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó rápidamente su móvil y le envió un mensaje.

El celular de Sakura zumbo en su mesa de noche. Corrió rápidamente y lo tomó. Por suerte estaba sentada en su cama, pues sus piernas flanqueaban y su intimidad empezaba a humedecerse:

_Quiero que estemos de nuevamente juntos. Eres mi perdición. Mañana te espero en el baño de mujeres. _

_Posdata: Lleva el mismo liguero._

_Uchiha_

Al día siguiente, sin perder ni un minuto, Sasuke salió rápidamente con su carro y recogió a Sakura en la puerta su casa. Aun no bajaba a recibirlo y la desesperación en el ambiente no se hizo esperar.

Cuando Sakura llegó al auto, camino seductoramente hacia él y se sentó en el lugar de adelante. Sasuke se hallaba excitado, ansioso, emocionado y hasta feliz por volverla a ver.

- ¿Cómo te termino de ir ayer? – preguntó Sasuke

- Bien. Le hice creer a mi padre que el desorden de mi cama se debía a otra cosa

- Siento haberte pasado ese momento, la próxima vez no lo haremos en tu cama

- ¿Habrá próxima vez? – Sakura se mordió el labio

- Por supuesto – Sasuke le robó un beso en sus labios

Conducía despacio por la carretera, pues aun quería preguntarle algo importante.

- Hmm... ¿Sakura?

- Dime

- ¿Leíste mi mensaje de ayer?

No respondió, pero sus manos viajaron al borde su falda y descubrió sus hermosos muslos, haciéndole ver el maldito liguero que lo volvía loco y excitado.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? – rió seductoramente

- Si no llego rápidamente a la escuela, tendremos que hacerlo en el asiento de atrás – _¿había dicho eso? ¡Dios! Pierdo la razón cuando la veo_ - pensó

- Podría ayudarte

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Vamos tarde!

- En ningún momento te dije que tendrías que detener el auto – rió descaradamente

- No me digas que...

- ¿Te gustaría?

_**Niña de fuego**_

_**Con labios de mujer fatal**_

_**Como se entere de nuestros juegos**_

_**Tu papá**_

_Pero ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que amaría que..._ De pronto su pantalón comenzó a apretarse aun más.

Sakura lo vio vacilando y rápidamente se acerco a la entrepierna de él.

- Sakura, si lo haces, podría perder el control y chocarnos - tartamudeo

- Solo disfrútalo

Abrió suave y tortuosamente el cierre del pantalón. El abultado bóxer se asomó y con los delgados dedos saco el miembro de Sasuke. Por un momento el carro comenzó a desviarse en la carretera.

- Solo concéntrate en la carretera – rió y beso la húmeda punta.

- ¿Me quieres matar verdad? – casi lloraba de la excitación - ¡No puedo pensar mientras me haces eso!

- Solo trata

Sin decir nada más, sus labios succionaron la hendidura, en donde empezaba a correr un poco de fluido seminal. Las manos recorrían rápidamente desde el eje hasta la cabeza del miembro de Sasuke.

Sasuke apretaba fuertemente el volante y en pocos segundos cerraba los ojos disfrutando el éxtasis de la sensación.

Los labios de Sakura hacían maravillas, y su lengua lo hacía llegar al cielo.

- Si te vienes rápido, no habrá postre en el baño – succiono como advertencia

- Haruno, ¿me quieres matar?

- Solo cuando yo te diga

Nuevamente sus labios, manos, y lengua se hallaban trabajando suavemente en la entrepierna de Sasuke, mientras este trataba de no correrse como un niño y pensar claramente en la carretera.

- ¡No puedo más! – gritó. Sakura rió y comenzó a limpiar todo lo que Sasuke le regalaba. Había aguantado mucho tiempo, pero no podía contenerse más, debía correrse de lo excitado que se hallaba.

- Eres un niño bueno – terminó y acomodo el pantalón.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer mientas conduzco

- Lo prometo – rió – pero amé la cara que ponías

- Esto no se queda así

- Por supuesto que no – se mordió el labio – terminaremos lo que empezamos en el baño

Gracias al cielo, se hallaban a 2 cuadras de la escuela y la tortura de ser succionado por los rosaditos labios de Sakura se había quedado en después.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

_Espero y lo hayan disfrutado._

_Imagínense__ hacerle eso a su novio cuando esta manejando O/O que excitante._


	5. Mojado Incidente

**Lolita **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Mini-Fic es completamente de la autoría de TheDC1809, tomando de inspiración la canción Lolita de Joaquín Sabina.

Esta Historia es original de **TheDC1809 **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido a menos que le pidan ala autora original su consentimiento si no es así se considera plagio y créanme si lo hacen sufrirán las peores torturas me jode que hagan siempre lo mismo por lo menos tenga la decencia de pedir permiso.

**M**ucho OoC..OoC

**Advertencia Los lugares en los que se desenvuelven estarán igual no será cambiados a menos que de verdad ustedes lo quieran aunque prefiero dejarlos así no pregunten porque pero me parece más interesante que se quede como están.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Mojado Incidente<strong>

_Esto no se queda así..._

Luego de la tortuosa manipulación de Sakura, Sasuke había quedado fuera de órbita, pero su mente seguía trabajando a media potencia, aunque totalmente concentrada en planear algo de venganza en el baño.

Su primera clase era música, y por suerte sí había ensayado su lección. Pero desafortunadamente, una de sus compañeras de lugar era Ino, una chica rubia que emana prepotencia y no duda en sacar sus uñas para conseguir hombres.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! – dijo burlonamente la rubia – que alegría de verte de nuevo Uchiha

- No puedo decir lo mismo

- ¡Que lastima! – hizo un falso puchero – los rumores dicen que andas saliendo con Haruno, ¿es verdad?

- Por eso se llaman rumores – _estúpida_ – pensó

- Eso quiere decir que son verdad

- ¿Qué te importa?

- Por supuesto que sí me importa, no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío – acaricio con su dedo la mandíbula de Sasuke

- Reporte de última hora Yamanaka: No me compraste– quito la mano de su cara

- Veo que esa chica te tiene bien metido en su falda

- Si lo hiciera, juraría que lo hace mejor que tú – bufó - ¿sabes qué? Mejor consíguete otro juguete, prueba con o Niko, a mi déjame en paz

Sasuke se levanto del asiento y justo en ese momento, su celular vibró:

_Sé que tu compañera de música te tiene ganas, pero oops! Eres mío_

_S._

Una enorme sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Sasuke. Rápidamente tecleo algunas palabras:

_Siempre. Te espero en el baño después del receso._

Sasuke_._

Ambos se hallaban en una nube. Sakura no podía concentrarse en su clase de Lenguaje y Sasuke sacaba tonadas espeluznantes en Música. Ino noto la fuerte distracción de Sasuke después de leer su celular. Apresuro su paso y tomo el celular, busco afanadamente el último mensaje. Cuando lo leyó, su sangre hirvió, pues Sakura se burlaba de ella.

_Ya veremos quién gana, mosquita muerta_ - pensó

En ese momento, el reloj había marcado las 9:30 am. Hora del receso.

Sakura guardaba sus libros en la maleta. No tenía prisa, pues aunque en el receso no vería a Sasuke, sabía que lo estaría esperando en el baño de mujeres, aquel lugar que fue testigo de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

_Un momento_ – la mente de Sakura se detuvo. Un escalofriante recuerdo llegó a su mente._ Sasuke no usó protección_.

Una mano viajó rápidamente a su cabeza, y la otra a una pared cercana, pues empezaba a tambalear. _Cambio de planes - _pensó

En el otro lado de la escuela, Sasuke buscaba impacientemente su celular. Juraba que lo había guardado en su chaqueta. _¿Pero dónde demonios lo dejé?_ – pensó

- ¿Buscas esto Uchiha? – era Ino con el celular en la mano

- ¿Quién te dio el derecho a tomar mi celular? – su mano quiso arrebatarle el aparato, pero Ino fue más veloz.

- ¿Lo quieres? - rió

- Claro que si – gruño

- Ven por él – metió el celular en medio de sus senos y salió corriendo

- No seas estúpida – Sasuke quedo inmóvil, pero rápidamente emprendió a seguirla

Ino corría por los pasillos, y buscando refugio, entró al baño de mujeres. Pero lo que no sabía, era que Sasuke lo conocía muy bien.

- Sé que estas aquí – gritó Sasuke entrando al baño – no seas infantil Ino, dame el estúpido celular

- Me atrapaste Uchiha – salió de una casilla haciendo otro falso puchero

- Dame el celular – extendió la mano

En ese momento, el timbre que marcaba el final del receso, sonó. _Mierda, Sakura no demora en llegar_ – pensó Sasuke

- ¿Tienes afán? – preguntó la rubia

- No te metas

- Puede que tu no tengas afán, pero yo si – dijo tratando de evadirlo

- Primero me das el celular y luego te largas

- No te daré nada, si lo quieres, tómalo – le guiño un ojo

La ira predominaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke, así que no pensó dos veces en atacar a la rubia. La tomo por detrás y la inclino hacia el lavabo para poder tener acceso al escote y sacar su celular. Pero qué mala suerte, justo en ese momento Sakura se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa acá? – gritó histérica

- ¿No ves que estas interrumpiendo? – sonrió maliciosamente Ino

- Sakura, puedo explicarlo – tembló al ver la cara de su chica

- Cállate – miro envenenadamente a Sasuke – y tu rubia peliteñida, aléjate de mi chico

- ¿Tu chico? – se carcajeo – eres un niñita apenas

- ¿Ah si? Veremos de que es capaz esta niñita

Sasuke se alejo de aquella pelea de gatas, como solían llamarla sus amigos. Sakura había remangado su camisa y se había lanzado al cabello de Ino. Esta lloraba del dolor, pero tomo a Sakura rápidamente y la empujó contra el lavabo, que prontamente se rompió, mojando a Sakura y de paso a Ino.

- ¿No te gusta el agua? – gruño Ino

- A mí no me afecta, pero según tengo entendido, las perras como tú le huyen

- ¿Qué dijiste pendeja?

- Sakura, por favor – Sasuke movía sus manos en señal de rendición – deja a esta loca quieta

- ¿Ahora la defiendes?

- Claro que no, solo no quiero que te pelees con una rubia hueca

A Sakura se le asomo una risotada y a Ino la rabia en su cara

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – los tres quedaron quietos y mudos. Era el director de la escuela – ¡señoritas! ¿qué hacen despeinadas y mojadas? – abrió los ojos – y usted joven – señaló a Sasuke - ¿qué hace en el baño de mujeres?

- Señor, todo tiene una explicación – la voz de Sasuke estaba llena de nervios

- ¡Ninguna! – gritó – todos a mi oficina ¡ahora mismo!

Todos apenados y con la cabeza gacha pasaron directo a la oficina. Iban como niños regañados por maestro de kínder. _Qué vergüenza, y todo por culpa de la zorra Haruno y su puto y sexy novio_ – pensó Ino.

Las dos chicas llegaron mojadas y con el cabello enmarañado. Y Sasuke, un poco mojado y totalmente nervioso, pues jamás había sido llevado a detención, y mucho menos, por culpa de dos mujeres, una que lo volvía loco, y la otra que estaba loca.

- Ino Yamanaka, entre usted primero – le dijo el director

- ¡Gracias! no soporto un minuto más a esta pe..rsona

- Sasuke y Sakura quedaron sentados y en un silencio sepulcral

- Sé que me pase un poco – le dijo Sakura en voz baja

- ¿Un poco? – le dedico esa sonrisa torcida que ella tanto amaba – casi le arrancas la cabeza

- Lo que más siento, es que esa... – no terminó la frase – nos arruinara nuestro encuentro – en ese momento recordó lo que hacía pocos minutos la había hecho estremecerse de miedo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sasuke – su voz se agudizo un poco - la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, emm, no nos protegimos

- ¡Mierda! – se levanto del asiento – ¡soy un imbécil!. Perdóname Sakura, no pensé con mi cabeza principal ¿si?, cuando estas cerca, ¡no lo hago!

- Solo si algo llegase a pasar – Sasuke no la dejo terminar

- No pienses mal, jamás te dejaría

- Uchiha y Haruno, es su turno – la voz del director se asomo de repente

La tensión entre la pareja aumentaba. Un embarazo afectaría sus planes a futuro.

- No tengo mucho tiempo – les repitió.

Entraron rápidamente a la oficina y se sentaron frente al escritorio del director.

- La señorita Yamanaka me explicó algunas cosas. Revisé sus expedientes y están en limpio, solo por eso, los dejaré ir. Pero – empezaba la advertencia – si un hecho como este se vuelve a repetir, serán expulsados

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Prometió Sasuke – ¿nos podemos retirar ya?

- Sí

Salieron a paso lento y en sus caras, solo se asomaba la duda de un posible embarazo.

- Necesito que me sigas – Sasuke tomó a Sakura de la mano

- ¿Y nuestras cosas?

- Después las recogemos

Llegaron al estacionamiento y pronto al auto de Sasuke. Sasuke arrancó el carro rumbo al lugar que usaba para pensar. Su prado.

Cuando llegaron, apagó el carro y salió caminando. Después de 10 minutos de recorrido en la espesura del bosque de Forks, el prado se abría para ellos. Sasuke se sentó y tomo a Sakura y la sentó en su regazo.

- No sé que me haces – sonrió – pero cada vez amo todo de ti. Tu picardía, valentía, y esa cara de inocencia que me pones, con la cual pierdo la cordura

- Al principio pensé que te caía mal – se mordió el labio

- Por la manera en que pones loco – la beso rápidamente – pero si estas embarazada – la tensión volvió – jamás te dejaría

- ¿Lo juras?

- Sí. Ahora que esto es demasiado oficial para nosotros – rió – Sakura Haruno, ¿serías mi novia, amante y mujer, de ahora en adelante?

- ¿Tienes por ahí un anillo o qué?

- Cuando salgamos de la escuela, te lo compro.

- Déjame pensarlo – hacía un falso ademan – sí, sí quiero

Las palabras sobraban... ahora no solo era su lolita, esa niña que lo excitaba con una simple mirada, sino que ahora era, oficialmente, su chica.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara..<em>

**¡Que onda, gente! **

**No... no... no... yo se que realmente no quieren matarme. Si, lo admito, tal vez causarme algún daño físico si lo quieren pero matarme no, no sean malvados, la malvada aquí es la autora xD. **

**Bueno, pues, razones de por qué no escribía sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, pero lo que voy a decirles me interesa a mí que lo sepan. **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios.**


End file.
